Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. In combat, Luthor utilizes a man-made Warsuit designed by LexCorp. Biography Alexander Joseph Luthor is the CEO of his company LexCorp, which he gained the funds for out of an attempt to get a huge life insurance policy from his parents' death. As such, he excelled in designing aeroplanes and space shuttles. When Superman came around, Lex became enamored but also enraged at him for knowing of someone like a Superman becoming a huge liability for Metropolis. As such, he went at odds with the Man of Tomorrow, getting around the moral that power comes from pure skill and smarts rather than godlike powers. Luthor's even responsible for creating well-known Superman villains like Bizarro, and even discovering a hunk of kryptonite and fashioning it into a ring just in case. Insurgency Best friend of the High Councilor, Lex Luthor is also the chief weapons supplier of the One Earth army. However, he supports and finances Batman’s Insurgents in secret to topple Superman’s regime. Injustice: Gods Among Us In the main universe, Lex Luthor orchestrated a super-terrorist attack on Metropolis, which would occupy the superhero community while Joker, who was broken out of Arkham by Deathstroke, prepared a nuke. With Metropolis destroyed, Luthor would offer to rebuild it, and gain national trust. Deathstroke was ordered to remain in Arkham to distract Batman, who eventually defeated the mercenary. Meanwhile, Luthor alongside Catwoman, Bane, and Solomon Grundy distracted the Titans by attacking the Watchtower. Batman received a distress call from Nightwing and was able to break the encryption. Luthor sicced Bane on him, but the terrorist was quickly defeated. Enraged, Lex charged at Batman, who countered him with explosive Batarangs. Lex was defeated, his Warsuit deactivated with EMP inhibitors. As Catwoman, Bane, and Solomon Grundy were escorted into Arkham by Raven, Luthor maniacally revealed his plan to Batman, but was knocked out by a frustrated Nightwing. In the One-Earth universe, Lex Luthor never turned to crime to achieve his goals and was able to gain Superman's trust. Though acting as a trusted advisor to the High Councilor, Luthor had secretly aligned himself with the Insurgency and funded their research. Luthor and Batman took to monitoring an Alternate World where the destruction of Metropolis never occurred. They eventually proceeded to transport the dimension's Justice League to their own, since their DNA is required to access a Kryptonite weapon. Luthor was eventually confronted by Deathstroke, who claimed he was ready to join the Insurgency. While the two were discussing plans on taking down Superman, they were attacked by the newly arrived Cyborg (from the good dimension), who believed them to be villains, plotting the death of the Good Superman. After defeating them both, Cyborg was told to stand down by Batman and was eventually informed of the situation. Lex contacted Cyborg and Deathstroke shortly after their infiltration of the Watchtower. He claimed they had been doing this in secret since Batman would've assumed these responsibilities himself, and that risking Bruce's life could lead to the fall of the Insurgency. Cyborg informed him that the reactor had gone critical, but Luthor kept a calm demeanor. He made sure everyone in the Watchtower was evacuated safely. After finding out that the Batman was to be executed at Stryker's Island, he searched for other means of re-weaponizing Batman's Kryptonite and found a prototype technology in Ferris Aircraft, sending Deathstroke to retrieve it. (not telling Batman about this development as he would've insisted on using it himself). During the attack on Stryker's Island, Lex Luthor proceeded to install the weaponized Kryptonite Laser into his Warsuit. He exited the Insurgency base and attempted to fly to Stryker's Island. Lex was immediately shot down by anti-air tracking missiles. Lex landed in Metropolis, where he was confronted by Joker and Harley Quinn, who had apparently hijacked a Regime Assault vehicle. Assuming Luthor was working for the Regime, Joker ordered Harley Quinn to kill Luthor and retrieve the Warsuit. Luthor managed to best Harleen in combat but was shocked to see Joker attempt to finish her off. Disgusted, Luthor beat the Joker unconscious and offered a ragingly heart-broken Harley consolation. Initially confronted aggressively by the Clan, Harleen assured them that Luthor was an ally, while Joker, was not. Luthor proceeded to Stryker's Island, where he drew Hawkgirl and Black Adam away from the fight. Lex managed to ground both of them with missiles, causing Hawkgirl to plummet into the plaza of the Hall of Justice. Luthor approached her mercifully but had to beat her unconscious, as she continued to aggress him. Realizing how useful her Nth Metal belt could be, Luthor tried removing it but was attacked by Shazam. Billy was shocked and confused by Luthor's betrayal, but was nonetheless, beaten to the ground. Luthor expressed disgust on how corrupted Shazam became through "hero-worship". Once Shazam was down, Luthor noticed the destruction of the Watchtower (caused by Deathstroke) and decided to draw Superman to him, shouting "Superman, your time is over!". He readied the Kryptonite Laser but was electrocuted by a recovered Shazam. This stunned him and caused the laser to malfunction. Enraged by his betrayal, Superman flew directly into Luthor. He proceeded to rip the Lex out of his Warsuit. He told Luthor "I gave you peace", Luthor replied: "your peace...is a joke". For this, Superman angrily choked Luthor and then broke his neck, killing him. This act, however, caused Superman great shame, as it made those who were watching condemn Superman for the cold-blooded murder of such a respected man, in front of the Hall of Justice. After the "One Earth" government was taken down, Cyborg visited Lex Luthor's memorial to pay his respects to the hero of that world, placing the torn chest plate of his battle suit on his grave. Powers and Abilities By all accounts a mere mortal, Lex Luthor's greatest and most dangerous weapon is his mind. A certified genius, Lex is capable of creating a plethora of weapons able to wound and even kill the godlike superhumans of Injustice. His two most infamous creations are the 5-U-93-R nanotech pill, created from reverse engineered Kryptonian technology, and his warsuit. Lex's warsuit is a massive mech that allows him to go blow for blow with superpowered individuals and hold his own, and even defeat some of the most powerful superbeings seen. The suit possesses superhuman strength and a degree of durability that allows it to grapple with and survive blows from Superman and Shazam themselves, while also carrying dozens of on board weapons and defensive measurements. Aside from the suit's great strength, it also has several missiles stored inside for long range attacks, the missiles able to wind and even knock out Black Adam, portal anti-gravity mines that deal devastating electrical damage, a tractor beam stored that can pull and push Lex's foes, and a large technological battle-ax that can fire bursts of energy to go along with its cutting edge. The warsuit's most dangerous weapon is not one installed in it, but from the satellite link up it can establish. Lex can use his suit's connection with his own company's satellites to gather a large collection of energy that his suit can capture and throw like a massive bomb, the explosion so large it can be seen from outer space. Aside from the suit's own natural durability, it's defensive output can be temporarily boosted by a barrier of electromagnetic energy that nullifies attacks. Special Moves *'Gravity Pull:' Lex activates a gravity beam that pulls his opponent towards him before he launches them back. The Meter Burn version has the opponent stop just before reaching Lex. *'Gravity Mine:' Lex throws a small mine at his opponent that electrocutes them on contact. The Meter Burn version has the mine explode after electrocuting the opponent. *'Orbital Strike:' Lex points at his opponent and a beam fires down from the sky on them, presumably from a satellite. The Meter Burn version instead has several missiles fire down on the opponent. *'Lex Probe:' Luthor throws a small orb into the air where it floats before firing a small projectile at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Lex throw two orbs for an additional hit. *'Lance Blast': Lex pulls out a long lance and fires a blast from the end at his opponent. *'Up Lance Blast:' Lex pulls out a long lance, angles it up, and fires a blast from the end. *'Corp Charge:' Lex does a full-body dash, slamming into his opponent. Can be done in the air. Mobile Exclusive Move * World Domination: 'Lex Luthor launches an upward strike then smashes down towards his opponent. Character Trait '''Energy Shield: '''Lex Luthor's Energy Shield is chargeable by holding down the Trait button, and has three levels and can absorb up to one hit: *Level 1 lasts only 2 seconds. *Level 2 lasts twice as long and absorbs 50% of damage. *Level 3 lasts four times as long and absorbs 100% of damage. Other Moves *'Grab: Lex grabs his opponent with both hands and tosses them over his shoulder face first into the ground. Super Move *'Coordinates Received: '''Lex traps his enemy in an energy field and quickly types in a few coordinates to a satellite. The satellite shoots down a laser which Lex catches and focuses into an energy ball which he smashes on top of his enemy. The explosion can be seen from space. Gameplay Move List '''Basic Attacks:' *Photon Shot - [ L ] *Cyber Hammerfist - [ M ] *Photon Kick - [ H ] *Nuclear Trip - [ ← + L ] *Alpha Slam - [ ← + M ] *Ion Push - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Downward Destruction - [ → + M ] *Double Shot - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Sky Fall - [ ↑ + H ] *Low Shot - [ ↓ + L ] *Geyser Uppercut - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Push Kick - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ''' *High Pressure - [ L ] *Overcharge Kick - [ M ] *Hyper Axe - [ H ] '''Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Mad Man - [ L, L ] *Criminal Mind - [ L, L, M ] *Prototype - [ L, L, H ] *Highest Currency - [ ← + L, H ] *Die Hard - [ M, L ] *World Domination - [ M, L, H ] *Early Triumph - [ M, M ] *New Destiny - [ M, M, ← + H ] *Evil Scientist - [ M, M, ↓ + L ] *LexCorp - [ ← + M, ↑ + H ] *Megalomania - [ ← + M, ↑ + H, ↓ + H ] Special Moves: *Gravity Pull - [ ↓ , ← '', M ] *Gravity Mine - [ ↓ , ↓ , H ] *Close Gravity Mine - [ ↓ , ↓ , H, ← ] *Far Gravity Mine - [ ↓ , ↓ , H, → ] *Orbital Strike - [ ↓ , → , H ] *Lex Probe - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Lance Blast - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Up Lance Blast - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Corp Charge - [ ''← , '→ , '''M ] ( Ground and Air ) Ending ''A win against this world's Superman was greatly satisfying. But its aftermath would be sweeter still. Luthor had traveled to this dimension to convince its residents that he was their Luthor, who had miraculously survived the High Councilor's globally televised attack on him. Beloved before, the triumphant Luthor was now worshiped. He was elected President of the United States--but soon looked to further consolidate his power. Costumes Default Lex Luthor wears a large, green armored suit with purple accents. Under the suit, he wears a black bodysuit with green accents. Insurgency Lex's suit is now black with red accents. He now has a stylized "L" on his chest. Trivia *Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who previously portrayed the character in Young Justice. ** Rolston also voiced Firefly in the new batman adventures. *Lex was the only character seen in the original teaser trailer to NOT be seen playable. He was confirmed over six months later alongside Bane in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine, and was the 14th character to be seen playable thanks to a versus trailer. *One of Lex's combos is named "Die Hard", referencing the resemblance Luthor shares with the actor Bruce Willis in this game. *Lex Luthor was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Lex's biography in his Kryptonite Suit lists additional powers like Heat Vision and Cold breath. However, wearing the suit does not weaken Superman or access any new powers, due to gameplay mechanics. *Due to alternate Lex Luthor not being a criminal, it's unknown who alternate Superman's primary antagonist is. *If you play Zombie Mode, you will see Lex's zombie face yet it is not there during the victory cutscene. Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Superman Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Heroes Category:Injustice Playable Characters